The embodiments described herein relate generally to agriculture, and more particularly, to a device for resizing a ring.
Different plants and root systems require varying levels of watering. However, there are currently no variable density water delivery systems available.
Therefore, what is needed is a watering system for regulating the flow of water delivered to a plant's root system through the use of variable density panel inserts.